User talk:Jeremiah Garland
Hello! привет! Salve! Hallo! Ni hao! Hola! مرحبا! Γεια σας! Guten tag! Bonjour! नमस्ते! Alo! こんにちはこんにちはこんにちはこんにちは! Merhaba! שלום! Olá! Tere! Ciao! Xin chào! Ahoj! Привіт! 你好! Hej! Halo! Pagbati! Dia duit! 여보세요! Salam! Hallå! Üdvözlet! Tervehdys! Sveiki! خوش! Haiyaa! Pozdravi! سلام! Përshëndetje! Прывітанне! Tislijiet! Բարեւ Ձեզ! Здраво! Pozdravljeni! Hari baik! Kveðjur! Habari! Hei! สวัสดี! Kaixo! გამარჯობა! העלא! Hello, , and welcome to my talk page! If you're going to leave me a message, simply start a new section below, and put your message there. Remember to leave your signature, and I will try to get back to you as soon as I possibly can. Cheers! Hey Hey, you said you didn't want me banned anymore, but you never changed your vote... :/ Did you change your mind again or are you being lazy? :P --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] :/ Userboxes Hey Jeremiah, I have a question. What is that userbox that it's some big box with your info in it. Jarod29 told me to ask you. PencilBoyWiki 04:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Garland Will ye join my new wiki? All English may join. Here's the link.http://thekingsmarines.wikia.com/wiki/The_King%27s_Marines_Wiki Ik you're a pirate, but, you're English. :P 03:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) #Your profile banner says "Formally England", do you mean "Formerly"? #Posse chat, now :D --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 17:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat Read this please Captain Josh Blog : Chat Apology _ 05:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It will explain everything Urgent If you cannot read the following, please translate at www.google.com/translate. Крис Goldtimbers сообщил мне, что неделю назад, русская монархия была свергнута. Если это так, то почему и кем было свергнуто? Спасибо! Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Спасибо. Suggestions Я думаю, это будет своего рода забава, и очень здорово, если на каждой странице, было то жесодержание вол, е, но на русском языке. Таким образом, было бы просто посмотреть круто. Мол, наверхней части страницы, слова будут на английском языке, а затем в направлении снизу, не было бырусской транслитерации. Это только предложение, чтобы помочь получить Вики собирается Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Here Вот, просто наберите в potcorussia.wikia.com. Нет WWW необходимоx Clothes Я ломал себе мозги в течение последних трех дней, пытаясь придумать идеальную форму для Императорской русской гвардии, глядя через мою одежду инвентаризации, и, глядя через одежду в вики POTCO. Не могли бы вы одолжить мне помочь? Мне нужен единый, который говорит "я имею в виду бизнес, так что не ссать меня". Ok Я согласен. Разве синий пиджак работы? Я знаю только то, Есть множество синих жилетах ... Но я знаю, что есть хороший голубой куртке называется "Туристическая куртка", но я не уверен, если она была прекращена или нет. Должны ли быть шлем? Я думаю, Conquistador будет выглядеть красиво, хрустящей корочки. Брюки, хотя ... красный или черный? Я оставлю это до Вас, я буду решать пиджак и рубашку, вы можете выбрать их жилет, если хотите. - Михаил Волков Shirts Мне нравится белье Обычная футболка с длинным рукавом, так как цвет может быть изменен. Нравится? - Михаил Волков Please meet these demands. Let the Blood Begin Это раз К сожалению, переговоры с Пирсон и остальные его последователи не увенчались успехом. Британия запускает полное нападение на Испанию, и я считаю, что России пора вмешаться. Я предлагаю послать войска, чтобы помочь Великобритании в их борьбе против Пирсона. Если вы решите против этого, я понимаю, но я не могу смотреть хорошие люди умирают. А когда хорошие люди ничего не делают, зло торжествует. Я не могу позволить зло победит. Тирании Пирсона пошел на слишком долго, и теперь его властолюбивый, убийственный, tyranical способами заканчивается. Так что, пожалуйста, позвольте нам одолжить Великобритании войска для оказания помощи в падении вниз из самых ненавистных лидером в истории POTCO ролевой игры. Prince Roger Decksteel @The Russian Government Russian Empire Base Screen Ya like? - Captain Josh My Will No, I am not leaving game, but when I do... The Last Will and Testimony of Johnathan O' Reilly Everything I left to you as actual signifigance to our relationship, or your achievements. *My full dress sword - a full dress sword is a gentlemen's mark of honour, which you certainly deserve. *Full command of the 185th Regiment - for you're long and dedicated service to it. *Ten million pounds for the Russian Government - to help your nation prosper. *Should my dearest Emily pass, fathership of my children - I trust no man more than you, Mr. Garland. *Two hundred fifty bottles of my finest wine - to make your parties delightful. *My personal set of playing cards - for all the times we played together. *My first field shako from when I first joined the 185th - a reminder of our times in the regiment. I hope you enjoy these gifts for when I leave the game :P IN A LONG TIME, not now. All the best, now and forever, Mission Accomplished I completed your challenge without looking up ANY country. I swear. It was tough, though! ''Prince Mikhail Volkov In response to your report... Excellent report, Garland. I would like to point out, however, that as the EITC is the largest, and by far, most successful company to roam the seven seas. I should like to see some sort of self-protection established by the Company. Not quite an entire army, mind you, but a force big enough to withstand Spanish attacks or pirate raids. As for the corruption within the Company, I would like to make clear that Lord Jason (he needs a last name for roleplay) had no proof of Brawlmartin's accusations, and Jason has been known to make up plenty of "fluff" about people he dislikes. May the Sun never set upon the British Empire! Yes.. the War is over.. I urge to reconsider.. The War has ended. IN the past week, we've gained 25 new recruits,, each over the level of 25.. I kept your seat warm for you, if you would consider returning SIGNATURES TEST Проблема О, Боже .... Англия. Он восстал. Все HCO .... дополнительная информация с ними! Mallace, Goldtimbers, Daggersteel! Все из них. Капитан Грейс Redskull является гильдии. Я afriad мы должны идти к Пирсон, сплотить все верующие в ролевые игры, или, по крайней мере то, что осталось от нас. Я в гильдии, это страшно. Нет ролевые игры, не .... Ой ... Просто, объединить все заинтересованные стороны вверх, получить армии, и будьте готовы, чтобы подготовиться. Подпись, Царь Михаил Себастьян Александр Волков The last blog I send to you IF you are getting this message (blasting it to a few of you) then you are featured in my last blog about England. Please do not just SPAM hate on it. It includes a word from LEGION, buy more importantly, it tells you the story of Yesterday and my final goodbyes (obviously I mentioned you if you are getting this.) I thank you all, especially Oldy Locks, for the fun we had. Please read, for one last time, my latest blog. It is long, but I appreciate you reading it for 3 things: one I explain what happened. 2 LEGION states our non-war policy, and 3: my goodbyes and Thank you's. '' '' Re: Seriously? You never choose a side, do you? Cut the crap garland, your lying to me. If you were with "England" and weren't with "Delta" you wouldn't delete me. I friended you yesterday, Garland. And you were well in my friends. And LEGION was a secret british guild keeping our forces together during the crisis we had. Jeremiah garland, i request I request to talk to you on chat tonight. -_- so be on, also, my internet is working now..... best wishes to you Ma'ma! :D XD -- Kelly StormEagle :) Crimean Khanate Hey i think I found a empire I could own Ned Daggerkidd 03:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Daggerkidd I just want you to know that I have done nothing wrong to the EITC or England. Thanks for making that blog tho. I made a speech. Aside from all.. You are right. Jeremiah all tonight I have been rude and ignorant towards you due to some factors we obivously know. But when you told me "You're not the Andrew from the Co. You're not my VP I chose.. you are not andrew. How can you forget what we could do together." I realized something. No person, Except Benjamin, can I claim that I have known as a best friend any longer than the two of you. Althought there was some hate and distrust between us, we all had the same common belief of a successful political and democratic guild. You were my brother- My partner, and my friend. And I can ask no more. I am not "jealous" of the crown of Russia as you say - I am very dedicated to Great Britain at this time. And I do wish to apologize.. Your marriage to Kelly does not annoy me as you think and nor should it determine our relationship. I offer my apologies, and before you go ranting "Mallace wants me fired.." that hurts.. deeply and truly. You are my friend, like I have said, an no matter who's who's son, who's the King of England, who's your wife, who's the Czar of Russia.. We will always be Lord Jeremiah Garland and Captain Andrew - The greatest Lord the Co. Empire ever new. Hey:) Hiiii :) are you gonna be on chat anymore :P Tsarres Kelly 04:00, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Profile Pictures I changed my to the LIN flag you posted. We should have all members do it for the first week of its launch, that'd be epic to see so many of those flags in chat :D. All the best, now and forever, LIN Meeting Hello, Jeremiah. I don't think Friday is going to work for me, as something came up. Will the same time work on Saturday? Mikhail Volkov LIN Military I belive this is yours http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_1st_Military_of_the_Carribean Something isn't right.. Sven has been trying to warn you and I about something.. I'll look into it my dear friend. 2 things 1.I am sorry to see you go, I wish you wouldn't you have so much potential. 2.What is Grace's Username? Supreme GrandMentor of Assassins Creed 04:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mr Garland. Garland, I must talk to you. ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Box thing Hey, on the Eco Warriors page, you said youd make the box thing. I wan thinking a dark grey box with a dark green (like in my sig) outline, with the same color (dark green) text. So once i get one, how do i put my entire userpage in it? Thanks, Thanks! Wow, the box is perfect. I love it! Thanks man. Commence I am banned on the chat for being accused of being "hacked". I know, it's pathetic. Father, we need to take this to another chat. And we must commence operation four corners. If you remember what I'm talkin' about, this is our best time. Good day. NO, they're not from Harrington. The rumors don't come from Harrington. They come from a much more superior source. What is this operation four corners? We grow more suspiscious each day with your svenny connections... All the best, now and forever, '' From Grace :D Hey brother! Listen, I know this isn't Cyrillic, but I don't have a Cyrillic typing thingy :/ Zdrastooytye!! Kak della? Horosho? Horosho. Skazheetee pazhalsta, kagda bih pamagayetye mnye c maeem rooskeem? Or... КЗдравствулте!! Как вещи? Хорошо? Хорошо. Скажите мне пожалуйста, огда вы помогаете мне с моим русским?Cpaceeba (спасибо),GraceГрейс THE LOOTERS Form Confirmation In guild code, type ZUDV3234 to be in guild. Will Greasescarlett 23:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Painting Hi there :) I hope you like your painting. Chat Go on chat, if you can. I wish to discuss the future of Prussia. Two things First off: Sorry I went AFK the other day. Something important came up. Second: Last night, I told you I had an idea. The idea was to revive the LIN, and it just so happens that you already have this very day! What a coincedince! ''Tsar Mikhail Volkov Ban Request Add me to Oppose on your ban request blog please, comment glitch. : : 03:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) help help bro I lost everything please try and help me get it back Jason 15:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Its me storm, im doing alot better I miss u and wish to talk to u soon ill prob be banned again but ill find a way back ur like my second family and hopfully ill be online this wednesday after counciling there so much i wanna say but dont know how i just miss u and breasly so much tell him that! I love you guys so much and wish to get in touch again maybe on historial wiki get on right now ill be on<3 - Stormwalker - Garland! Garland, I must talk to you! Can you come online later? Please! It's important! ℓυcкεү нαη∂ғσя∂ 10:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't go You can't go.. no... 06:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) L.O.L. THE LOOTERS- THEY'LL KILL IN YOUR SLEEP. Jeremiah, Im so sorry for leaving and this message, page, and comment will probablly be going viral. I seem like an idiot for posting so many, Im sorries all over The Wiki. I just want everyone to know I betrayed England and dont expect to be let back in. ~~JohnnyPlundertimbers1~~ What hi its me walker i just came to say that sven really is ' walker im adopting you as my son : ) ' that was it and yes